5 Love letter: 5 CARTAS DE AMOR
by Atzuko-san
Summary: Hiccup te envía una carta cada año contándote sus aventuras con Chimuelo. Primera carta de amor...el comienzo de todo...tras la muerte del muerte-roja, cuando Hiccup decide estar al lado de los dragones abandonando su pueblo, pero no su amor por ti...(HiccupxLectora) Déjenme mostrarles... :)
1. Primera carta

**5 Love letter: 5 CARTAS DE AMOR**

***(~~~)Tu nombre**

***No sé cómo sean las cartas de amor Vikingas así que no me juzguen si me equivoco.**

**-Hiccup- -monta un furia nocturna, después de ser seleccionado para matar a un pesadilla mostrosa cuando tenía 15 años desapareció de la isla de Berck sin dejar rastro. A pesar de buscarlo por semanas en tierra y mar todos en la aldea llegaron a la conclusión: Escapo por ser un cobarde y no tener las agallas para matar a un dragón. Por supuesto jamás creíste tal cosa. Semanas después te llego esta carta, la primera de 5.**

**-(~~~)- - Vikinga que abandono el entrenamiento por lesiones graves, ahora se dedica a ayudar a Bocón en el taller tras la desaparición de Hiccup.**

**Con eso es suficiente. Comenzamos!**

_De: Hiccup_

_Para: (~~~)_

_No estoy seguro si esto te llegara, espero que si._

_Ah..Hola (~~~), como va todo en Berck….seguro que todo va de maravilla cierto?_

_Em…no se que decirte, estoy seguro que estas furiosa, que no entiendes lo que ocurre, pero antes que nada, te pido que no le muestres esta carta a mi padre…esto es solo para ti._

_Se que te preguntas: Donde rayos esta Hiccup?! Por qué huyo del examen!?_

_Tengo una buena respuesta y espero que lo tomes en serio…no puedo…no…NO QUIERO MATAR DRAGONES…!_

_Si se que es absurdo que yo, Hiccup, hijo de Estoiko el Vasto, heredero al trono de Berck, no quiera matar dragones…y eso es porque…aquella vez que les dije que si derribe a un Furia Nocturna….lo decía en serio._

_Si no me crees, ve al taller y en mi mesa están varios dibujos de Chimuelo (el furia nocturna), tal vez pienses que estoy demente…pero no es así, de hecho está aquí, a mi lado mientras escribo esta carta. Los dragones…no son lo que creíamos, no son vestías salvajes sin corazón, son criaturas tiernas y nobles, traviesas y graciosas, generosos…y amigables._

_Después de ese último ataque donde metí la pata por última vez, fui al bosque y si, ahí estaba._

_A pesar de que intente convencerme que lo mataría…no logre hacerlo, pues cuando lo vi a los ojos…me vi reflejado en ellos, él estaba tan asustado como yo. Antes de regresar a mi casa lo libere de las cuerdas y lo deje marcharse._

_Después del primer día del entrenamiento fui a buscar algún rastro de el en el bosque y realmente me sorprendí al ver que no podía volar._

_Los días pasaron y me comenzó a tomar confianza, pensé en una forma de hacer que volara nuevamente, asi que construí una prótesis para su cola que yo podía controlar. _

_Ese vuelo de prueba fue increíble, volé (~~~)! Volé por los cielos en su lomo! Al convivir con el fui aprendiendo muchas cosas, es por eso que siempre salía victorioso en los entrenamientos._

_Pero cuando me eligieron para el examen final….no podía decir que no quería matar a ese dragón…, pensé que si lograba hacerles ver a todos, que los dragones son criaturas amables…todo sería mejor…que la guerra terminaría. Pero las personas no cambian tan fácil cierto? Berck, es un pueblo vikingo, un pueblo guerrero, un pueblo de asesinos de dragones…fue entonces cuando elegí mi bando…estoy del lado de los dragones._

_Entiendo que me debas odiar por eso, seguramente estas por correr a l casa de mi padre para mostrarle esta carta, pero aun así, no cambia nada, me fui antes del examen y encontré el nido de los dragones. No fue nada fácil deshacerme de su reina, casi no salgo vivo! Pero lo conseguí y ahora, por una extraña razón casi todos los dragones de ese nido nos siguen a mí y a Chimuelo!..._

_Pero…el decirte todo eso…no es el objetivo de esta carta…la verdad es que…quiero decirte algo, tal vez pienses que soy un idiota, cursi, un niño inmaduro que no pudo decirte desde hace tres años que….que…_

_**¡Me gustas…ME GUSTAS MUCHO!**_

_No me importa si ni me crees, pero me gustas desde aquel día en el que te vi bajar de aquel barco con tu cabello suelto, tu vestido azul con flores bancas y tus zapatos de piel, era como ver a un ángel en persona en aquel puerto. A pesar de que siempre fuiste amable con migo durante todo este tiempo, a pesar de que siempre me sonreíste dulcemente…jamás tuve el valor de decírtelo._

_Sé que es tonto que te lo diga ahora…pero…tenía que decírtelo aunque sé que ahora me odias por ser un traidor. Me hubiera gustado…que me correspondieras…_

_También quería avisarte que iré a Berck en la primera luna llena de este mes…voy a liberar a los dragones del ruedo…no puedo dormir tranquilo sabiendo que ellos están ahí encerrados, hambrientos y asustados._

_Espero que nos encontremos algún día nuevamente….espero…que esta carta te llegue…_

_Te extraño (~~~), cuídate mucho…Te…te…amo…._

Dejaste caer el papel en tu regazo, tibias lagrimas caían de tus ojos y resbalaban por tus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Hiccup…-durante tres años, ese chico tonto y flaco…sentía lo mismo que tu…-Tonto..

Te dejaste caer en la cama de tu pequeña alcoba y miraste por la misma ventana, en la que, hace una hora, un terrible terror entro volando dejándote esa carta.

Miraste el cielo nocturno y la luna llena en él. Te levantaste de un salto de tu lugar- AY NO!-él estaba ahí! En el ruedo! Tenías que encontrarlo! Tenías…tenías que…decírselo…

Saliste corriendo de tu casa, muchos vecinos te miraron extrañados incluso el jefe del pueblo te grito preguntándote a donde ibas en plena nevada! Pero aun así no te detuviste, llorabas de felicidad, durante semanas tuviste pesadillas, pensaste que algún dragón lo había devorado, que había caído al océano, pero ahora el estaba a salvo, con muchos dragones…pero a salvo.

Cuando el ruedo estaba a solo unos metros, la puerta del ruedo estaba abierta, corriste y entraste en él, para mirar a aquel chico, a ese débil chico, ese muchacho de 15 años, del que te habías enamorado cuando eras niña.

-HICCUP!-Gritaste ya sin aire en tus pulmones.

-(~~~)!, que, que estás haciendo aquí!?- el muchacho estaba cubierto por una negra manta que ocultaba su rostro.

Corriste a sus brazos…o bueno…eso planeabas, pero un enorme dragón negro se abalanzo sobre ti, mirándote con odio y desconfianza- CHIMUELO NO!

-"Chimuelo"?...el furia nocturna…-ceraste los ojos y respiraste profundo, sentiste la respiración del animal sobre tu rostro.

-No…no te preocupes…no te voy a hacer nada…-dijiste en un susurro y abriste los ojos. Lo miraste fijamente hasta que su mirada se dilato y comenzó a lamer tu rostro-Hola Chimuelo….soy (~~~)…es un placer.-levantaste tu mano y acariciaste la nariz del Furia nocturna que te sonrió, cosa que te sorprendió pues en su boca no había ningún diente.-Ah, así que es por eso tu nombre eh..?

Ajeno a la escena el joven jinete te miro sorprendido, no creía que algo asi sucedería!-Que…que haces aquí?- lo escuchaste decirte.

Te incorporaste y le sonreíste- He venido aquí…por qué…quiero decirte que…también te amo!- corriste y lo abrazaste con muuucha fuerza- te amo Hiccup…-sentiste tus mejillas arder al decírselo frente a frente.

-….- él no te dijo nada, solo sonrió dulcemente y pego su frente a la tuya.-Gracias…

=0+0+=~~~~~~0+0+=

Sé que es muy cursi, pero solo serán 5 capítulos si ustedes quieren.

Dejen un comentario por favor.

Hiccup x Lectora!

Si les gusto comenten! o si quieren que borre este fin porque es tonto o una verdadera mierda también comenten!

Espero que les haya gustado.

Esta es la primera de 5 cartas.

Bueno eso es todo, cuídense y lean mucho!

Atzuko-san


	2. Segunda carta

**\\(°w°)/**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Como entrenar a tu Dragón no me pertenece.**

**La trama es propiedad de:**

**Atzuko-san**

**DE FANS PARA FANS.**

**5 Love letter: 5 CARTAS DE AMOR**

_**Segunda carta.**_

**(~~~)Tu nombre**

**-Hiccup- -monta un furia nocturna, después de ser seleccionado para matar a un pesadilla moustrosa cuando tenía 15 años desapareció de la isla de Berck sin dejar rastro. A pesar de buscarlo por semanas en tierra y mar todos en la aldea llegaron a la conclusión: Escapo por ser un cobarde y no tener las agallas para matar a un dragón. Por supuesto jamás creíste tal cosa. Semanas después te llego esta carta, la primera de 5.**

**-(~~~)- - Vikinga que abandono el entrenamiento por lesiones graves, ahora se dedica a ayudar a Bocón en el taller tras la desaparición de Hiccup.**

**Después de unas semanas te mando una carta declarando sus sentimientos. Hoy, un año después de eso, te ha llegado esta carta.**

_De: Hiccup_

_Para: (~~~)_

_Hola (~~~), ha pasado mucho tiempo…un año en realidad…..ah! rayos!_

_De verdad lo siento! Lamento no haberme comunicado contigo en todo este tiempo, pero tengo una buena razón para eso: No todos los terrores de estas tierras saben dónde queda Berck._

_La verdad tengo muchas cosas que contarte…si no estás enfadada…_

_Chimuelo y yo hemos visitado muchos lugares durante nuestros viajes, hemos encontrado otras especies de dragones en varios lugares._

_Me he encontrado con un tipo llamado "Albín el Traidor", escuche que tiene pensado atacar Berck en algún tiempo, asi que por favor pídele a mi padre que tenga cuidado, ese hombre me da muy mala espina._

_También eh encontrado el lugar donde los dragones van a poner huevos, es una isla bastante hermosa con pequeños contenedores de agua, donde, las madres arrojan los huevos para que eclosionen, pues los huevos explotan!_

_Estuve practicado mucho las acrobacias con chimuelo, aunque a el no le guste que salte desde su lomo al vacío. Por cierto, aquella manta que me entregaste me ha sido muy útil en estos días._

_No sabes cuánto te eh extrañado (~~~)….muchas veces eh querido volver a Berck y llevarte conmigo…pero no puedo, tu tienes una familia, amigos y un trabajo con Bocón… no puedo alejarte de esa vida, no puedo llevarte lejos de las personas que te ama. Rayos que egoísta me oigo verdad._

_Ah (~~~), espero que esta carta te llegue antes de Snogeltog._

_Ire la noche de la fiesta a punta cuervo, espero que nos encontremos ahí._

_Te estaré esperando._

_**Te amo**_

Leíste aquellas últimas dos palabras en el papel una y otra vez, sentiste tu corazón latir rápidamente, tanto tiempo sin saber nada de él y finalmente se había dignado a enviarte otra carta.

Sonreíste y volviste a guardar la carta en tu bolso de píen de yak. Una corriente de aire helado te borro la sonrisa de los labios y te regreso a la realidad.

Estabas en punta cuervo, sola con un enorme abrigo negro y aun con él te morías de frio.

-Arrgg! Hiccup! Por qué tardas tanto?...ACHU!...agghh…-limpiaste tu nariz con un pañuelo, estabas ahí desde el atardecer y ese jinete de dragón no se dignaba en aparecer!

Justo ahora podrías estas en la fiesta, bebiendo y riendo con tu familia y el resto del pueblo.-"Por Thor, si no viene en 10 minutos me voy! Juro que me voy!"-

Te dijiste por 5ta vez en la noche, tu ceño fruncido desapareció y tomaste una pequeña navaja de tu cintura, aquel pequeño objeto te lo dio aquel joven de castaña cabellera y hermosos ojos verdes un año atrás.

Sonreíste cuando la luz de la luna hizo brillar la punta y te maldijiste mentalmente, realmente lo amabas demasiado y que aun estuvieras ahí era la más grande prueba de eso.

Tus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa cuando los recuerdos de aquella nevada noche del invierno anterior volvieron a tu mente, esa noche que ambos dijeron sus sentimientos y tuvieron su primer beso, antes de que lo vieras desaparecer en la noche sobre aquel temido dragón, seguido por otros 5 dragones recién liberados de su prisión.

Después de año sin verse, que tanto habría cambiado Hiccup?

**Sería más alto?**

**Sería más fuerte?**

**Tal vez más guapo?**

Tus mejillas se encendieron ante aquel ultimo pensamiento y una picara risa se escapó de tus labios. Deseabas verlo, querías hablar con él, abrazarlo,…besarlo. En verdad lo amabas demasiado. Te acurrucaste en aquella piedra y miraste la luna llena, esperarías hasta que el sol se asomara por el océano? Sí, eso harías.

Estabas por sacar un pedazo de pan de tu bolsa cuando un rugido llamo tu atención.-"eso es…"-te levantaste y miraste el cielo por todas direcciones, cuando el sonido de un aleteo te hizo darte cuenta de la dirección donde venía, ya no sentías la tierra bajo tus pies y gritaste por la impresión.

-AAAHHH! ME MUERO! THOR SANTISIMO! PROTEGEME! AH!-Por tu estado de terror ante esa nueva experiencia no te percataste que dragón te había agarrado ni que tu capa de lana de yak comenzaba a aflojarse.

-Jajajaja! Calma, calma (~~~)! No vamos a hacerte daño!-la voz de cierto joven llamo tu atención y callaste tus gritos de auxilio.

-HICCUP!-Alzaste la cabeza para ver a aquel muchacho que te había robado el corazón tiempo atrás-TU! MALVADO! CASI ME MUERO DEL SUSTO!-chillaste con el corazón aun retumbando en tu pecho, la risa del joven no tardó en hacerse presente asi como la risa del dragón que te tenia sujeta por los brazos-Y TU CHIMUELO! LOS DOS ME LA VAN A PAGAR!- el negro reptil alago bajo su cabeza para mirarte con una tierna sonrisa que te tranquilizo-…Argg…tramposo.

Después de unos pocos minutos tu capa cedió ante el fuerte viento y salió volando, llegaron a un claro en medio del bosque, con una pequeña laguna congelada en este. En cuanto de dragón te dejo en el suelo te agachaste y sentiste la tierra congelada-"tierra! OH BENDITA TIERRA!" lloriqueaste mentalmente, jamás habías estado tan contenta de estar en tierra firme.

-Jajaja, vaya, si que te asusto aquella entrada sorpresa verdad?- escuchaste a aquel muchacho a tus espaldas.

-Tu Hiccup como te…-estabas por echarle pleito al jinete de dragón cuando su imagen te dejo sin habla. Traía el cabello un poco más largo y desordenado, una enorme piel de oso negro lo protegía del frio de la noche y unos pantalones cafés oscuro abrigaban sus piernas así como unas botas más grandes que las que tenía cuando lo conociste.-Uh…

-A pasado mucho tiempo (~~~), como has estado?- sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas y se veía nervioso, no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación contigo después de un año sin verse y sin hablarse.

Sin darse cuenta ambos caminaron hasta quedar a menos de un metro de distancia, era vergonzoso, no sabían que decir, pensaste que en cuanto lo vieras le reclamarías por no haberte visitado en ese tiempo, pero ahora las palabras desaparecieron de tu mente mientras le sonreías tiernamente. Por su parte no podía dejar de mirarte fascinado, casi no habías cambiado en nada, eso sí, seguías más alta que él.

Cuando el silencio se alargó por unos minutos el negro dragón se desesperó y empujo a su jinete contra tu cuerpo. Lo recibiste con los brazos abiertos y el solo se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

-Chimuelo!- el joven jinete le reclamo a su amigo por tan desvergonzado acto-ah lo siento…estas bien?

-Si, estoy bien no te preocupes…y tu como estas, como te la pásate en tierras apartadas?-tomaste su mano y comenzaste a caminar alrededor de la laguna congelada, tu compañero te siguió apretando ligeramente tu mano.

-Bien, bastante agotador y divertido, encontramos otros nidos de dragones, algunos Truenos tambores, metamorfalas nos persiguieron cuando accidentalmente me lleve uno de sus huevos, peleamos contra algunos marginados, en fin, nada interesante- termino con una sonrisa de ironía.

-Hump, chistoso- lo empujaste ligeramente con el hombro- y que paso con los dragones que los seguían?

-Ah si, a ellos los dejamos en un nido bastante lejos de aquí, no causaran problemas, por cierto, ya no an habido ataques verdad?- te pregunto cuando llegaron a un tronco y lo limpio de la nieve para que te pudieras sentar.

-No ya no, en todo el año solo unos Naders y pesadillas monstruosas se han llevado a unas 5 ovejas, pero nada más, por cierto…tu padre…-sabias que no era bueno hablar del jefe de la aldea tan pronto con el joven vikingo, pero por ser su único hijo debía escucharte- aun no entiende por qué te fuiste sin decirle nada a nadie y también… ya está confirmado que Patán Mocoso será el siguiente jefe de Berck…-el joven castaño bajo la cabeza mirando a algún punto muerto en el piso.

-Me lo imaginaba…

-Hiccup…por qué te fuiste sin despedirte así?-sonaba cruel preguntarle pero después de pasar un año trabajando con Bocón, ayudándolo a superar la pérdida de su primer discípulo te diste cuenta que ese viejo y sarcástico herrero aún tenía un poco de esperanza de ver a ese chiquillo por última vez, al menos saber qué fue lo que le paso.

-Lo sé, sé que deje a Bocón triste y enojado y que mi padre…bueno…no sé qué decirte…tu sabes que yo solo era el hijo del jefe, un estorbo con patas, un imán del desastre-te dijo sin mirarte, poniéndose de pie y lanzando una roca al hielo frente a ustedes-No puedo regresar y lo sabes…

-Si lo se…y eso me pone triste…-te pusiste de pie y caminaste hasta quedar detrás de el-Sé que tú ya has elegido tu camino…que no debo hacerte recordad aquellos tistes años…-rodeaste su delgado cuerpo con tus brazos y pegaste tu mejilla a su cabeza-Perdona…es que te eh extrañado tanto y también estoy molesta por lo que escribiste en la carta.

-Huh?-el joven estaba confundido por eso último-que…-antes de que terminara de hablar lo interrumpiste recitando aquellas líneas que habías memorizado:

_**-muchas veces eh querido volver a Berck y llevarte conmigo…pero no puedo, tú tienes una familia, amigos y un trabajo con Bocón… no puedo alejarte de esa vida, no puedo llevarte lejos de las personas que te ama. Rayos que egoísta me oigo verdad.**_

_**-**_dijiste mientras lo hacías darse la vuelta para que te mirara a la cara- tienes razón en una cosa, tengo familia, pero aun así, Hiccup, lo sabes bien, soy la menor de 6 hermanos varones, todos más fuertes que yo y mis padres no me ponen atención,-cierto, en más de una ocasión tu madre estuvo dispuesta a intercambiarte con un mercader que visitaba la isla por algunas pieles y espejos raros, de no ser porque los mercaderes no aceptaban niñas ya estarías en Odín sabe dónde!, así que no, tu familia no contaba en lo absoluto- amigos, vamos, los gemelos no cuentan, solo se la pasan metiéndose en problemas y yo tengo que pagar las espadas rotas y en cuanto a Bocón…pues lo eh intentado ayudar en el taller pero…no importa lo que haga, no puedo subirle el ánimo, aun no supera tu ausencia, es más creo que me desprecia un poco al ver que intento hacer todas esas armas raras de tus planos…-sonreíste amargamente y lo miraste- desde aquella noche en la que te vi partir con los dragones me eh arrepentido…-callaste, no encontrabas las palabras para decir lo que sentías desde hace un año atrás, por su parte el ojiverde malinterpreto lo último, pensaba que te arrepentías de haber correspondido sus sentimientos.

Cuando intento alejarse lo tomaste por los hombros y lo miraste fijamente- me eh arrepentido por no pedirte que me llevaras contigo…-tu voz se ahogó en un sollozo, amabas a Hiccup, entendías que fue duro para el separarse de su maestro y de su padre, querías estar con él, querías acompañarlo en todo momento, triste, alegre, doloroso y glorioso. Dejar atrás aquel pasado sin gracia ni felicidad. Eso querías.

Hiccup al escucharte sintió su corazón dejar de latir, una extraña culpa crecía en su interior y lo carcomía por dentro, era su culpa? Él era la razón de que quisieras abandonar a la gente que seguramente te apreciaba? Era por él?

Su cuerpo tembló ligeramente cuando te acercaste para darle un beso y se alejó de ti-(~~~)….

-Hiccup?

-Tu...tú tienes una familia…como..?

-Cómo puedo pensar en dejarlos? Como me atrevo a despreciar mi vida en berck?-dijiste siguiéndolo mientras retrocedía-Creo que tu lo responderías, pues tu lo hiciste y eso que eras el hijo del jefe. Tu abandonaste a tu gente por tu amigo dragón, porque aprendiste gracias a ellos lo valiosa que la vida es.

-Pe...Pero esto es diferente! No puedo alejarte de tu familia!

-FAMILIA!?, personas capaces de vender a su propia hija, personas que son capaces de molestar y lastimar aún más a su hermana herida!?, ellos no son familia!-dijiste con lágrimas de odio en tus ojos, no sentías un aprecio fijo por las personas con las que vivías, tu padre era un ebrio con ganas, tu madre una mujer fuerte y tosca capaz de cambiar a su propia hija por cualquier cachivache! Y tus hermanos, ah si tus hermanos, hombres jóvenes sin decencia, asesinos desalmados de dragones que competían entre ellos para ver quién podía llevar más cabezas de dragón a la casa y que te molestaban, te ponían en ridículo, incluso te arrojaron al mar con todo y cuna!.

-(~~~)….-el joven castaño se acercó a ti cuanto comenzaste a llorar con más ganas-lo siento, no quería hacerte llorar…pero, estas segura de esto?...-te pregunto mientras secaba las lágrimas de tus mejillas.

-Claro que lo estoy…-lo abrazaste y recargaste tu frente contra la suya-jamás eh estado tan segura de algo en mi vida, quiero estar contigo…ver el mundo contigo…te amo Hiccup…- y sin decir más el joven jinete junto sus labios con los tuyos.

El momento fue más mágico que hace un año atrás, tan cálido, tan suave, tan tierno que tu corazón comenzó a acelerarse y tus mejillas se encendieron nuevamente.

El, por su parte, paso sus manos por tu cintura y te pego más a el, con el corazón a mil por segundo y las mejillas tan rojas como las tuyas.

A unos metros el Furia Nocturna los miraba curioso, para el tú eras extraña, eras una hembra bastante peculiar pues solo contigo Hiccup parecía más débil de lo que ya era, solo contigo su comportamiento cambiaba y sus mejillas tomaban un color rojizo; adoraba ver a su jinete en tales condiciones y sin darse cuenta una risita escapo de sus labios haciendo que tu y tu pareja se separaran y sonrieran con la cara bastante roja.

-Chimuelo!-gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo y se lanzaron al dragón azabache, después de unos 20 minutos de "guerra de cosquillas", prendieron una fogata y los tres se acurrucaron junto al fuego.

-Estas segura de que eso es lo que quieres…vivir asi no es nada fácil…-te dijo mientras miraban las ramas tronar entre las llamas.

-Estoy segura de que quiero hacer Hiccup, vivir aquí en Berck no me dará un futuro feliz, no solo por mi pésima familia ni por los gemelos-recargaste tu cabeza contra su hombro y tomaste su mano tímidamente-no tendré un futuro feliz lejos de ti…-a tu lado el joven ojiverde se sonrojo y sonrió ante tu respuesta.

Después de eso ninguno de los dos dijo otra palabra en toda la noche, solo se besaron nuevamente y sus brazos te protegieron del frio invierno que escapaba del intenso calor del fuego e intentaba congelarlos, finalmente, cuando el sueño fue más fuerte que ambos, el dragón los envolvió con sus alas y los tres se quedaron dormidos en aquel lugar que fue testigo del nacimiento de una profunda amistad y ahora era testigo de una importante promesa de amor.

.

.

La luna llena se ocultó entre unas nubes, apagando las luces del bosque dejando a unos residentes de la isla sin iluminación.

-Diantres, a donde se pudo ir esa boba?-un rubio y flaco muchacho buscaba con la mirada a aquella jovencita que siempre "jugaba" con él y su hermana gemela.

-La vi correr hacia acá, no se exactamente a donde se dirigía-ambos hermanos querían encontrar a aquella vikinga para hacer la "mejor broma de todos los tiempos" que consistía en amarrarla a una carreta con varios barriles de licor y hacerla recorrer todo Berck para que después ellos encendieran el líquido con flechas encendidas justo cuando la carreta y la joven llegaran al centro de la aldea y bueno…ya se imaginaran que iba a pasar.

-Ustedes dos-una tercera persona hizo acto de presencia- a donde creen que van?…HIP!- La mejor guerrera de su generación, Astrid **"Hacha Plateada" *** se unió a los gemelos que la notaron visiblemente ebria por la fiesta.

-Astrid..? que haces aquí?-interrogo la gemela rubia.

-Peess soso bine a ver que le van a hacer a la perdedoda de (~~~)! Jajaja me encanta verla en ridículo angte todos! Jajaja-la joven rubia lanzo su hacha peligrosamente cerca de la cabeza de Brutazio- Y bien! A donde esta?

-Eso queremos saber…no la hemos visto desde la tarde y queríamos hacer ese espectáculo antes del amanecer-explico el gemelo.

Los tres se pusieron a recorrer el bosque buscando a séptima hija de una de las peores familias de vikingos de la isla y peligrosamente se acercaban a aquel claro sin darse cuenta, tras caminar más de una hora los tres vikingos se rindieron y decidieron caminar a la aldea cuando…

-Oigan…!-dijo la rubia de trenza y hacha-que eso no es…hip..un dlagon?

-Un qué?

-Un dlaagoonn!-dijo la rubia en la cara de la otra vikinga, que se alejó inmediatamente por el horrible aliento a alcohol.

-Estas delirando, no hay dragones! Es invierno!-dijo el único varón.

Ambas chicas miraron sorprendidas al joven-Vaya! Al parecer si saber otra cosa además de hacerte el tonto!-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo mientras se alejaban del lugar riendo. Sin embargo la rubia y fuerte vikinga miro una última vez a sus espaldas, jamás había visto un dragón tan pequeño y negro, pero sin darle más importancia acompaño a los gemelos al pueblo, ese dragón parecía invernar, que daño podía hacer?!

_**Continuara…**_

**\\(°w°)/**

Dejen un comentario por favor. Espero que les haya gustado.

Esta es la segunda de 5 cartas.

"**Hacha Plateada" *: titulo que obtiene Astrid al matar a un Pesadilla Moustrosa con su hacha y sacarla del cadáver de este sin ninguna gota de sangre.**

**Respuestas de los R.R:**

**Circe Salazar**: Gracias por comentar, pero si es necesario saber si les gusta o no, pues tengo otros (bastantes) fic's que tengo que actualizar y quiero saber si este fic, (que hice en unos 20 minutos) tiene futuro entre las por motivarme a seguir actualizando.

**Girl of Drama**: En verdad es la primera?! Vaya…ah si no te preocupes, con 11 comentarios en el 1er cap claro que continuare.

**Snowflakes013**: Si ya se que cursi XD gracias por leer y déjame más comentarios :)

**Guest**: Gracias por comentar! Aquí tienen el 2do cap. Y bueno no cuando pueda subir el siguiente.

**SakuM**: Gracias por leer! *llora como bebe* en verdad me hacen muy felices!

**11111**: Aquí tienes otro cap :)

**DragonNerd27**: lindo! °/w/°

**Shara Uchiha:** Jajajaja me encanta su entusiasmo Uchiha-san. Ciertamente solo hare 5 caps pues tengo que seguir con otros fics de (Personajexlector) si te gusta SNK (Shingeki No Kyojin) puedes leerlos. Puede que más adelante haga otros fic de CEATD.

**Koisshi Saotome:** AHHH fans!...? jaja gracias por tus palabras, espera con paciencia el otro cap por favor.

**Sasha n.n:** Me alegra que te guste, gracias por comentar.

**Ok pongo un promo de mi otro fic que acabo de actualizar, también es de Como entrenar a tu dragón. Por si quieren leerlo y lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil.**

**Si eres nuevo/a leyendo esta rara historia te invito a dejarme un Review (con quejas, sugerencias, amenazas de muerte, etc…) aquí abajo y que la compartas entre tus amigos y tu familia que le guste esta hermosa película, eso me ayudara a actualizar más rápido.**

**Les mando unos besos enormes y nos leemos próximamente con la 3ra carta. Cuídense y lean mucho.**

**Atzuko-san**


	3. El destino:es impredecible

…**.am…..Hola? D:**

**Lamento MUCHO! La demora mis queridas lectoras. Se que me van a reclamar por haberme concentrado en otros fic y en este no, de verdad discúlpenme. Perdí mi memoria especial de FANFICTION, todos mis casp se perdieron…fuu….adiós….ya no están.**

**Tenía la 3ra carta ya terminada, solo para subir, pero se me acabo el tiempo pues mi clase estaba por empezar y por salir corriendo olvide mi memoria y…alguien fue tan malo que no le dio la memoria al encargado y se la quedo. (HIJO DE 8#&amp;"O($[*¨[~!"##$) T_T**

**Bueno no más dramas y comencemos.**

**A si…otra cosita, esto es un capitulo extra para explicar algunas cosas y la tercera carta queda para la próxima :3….no me matéis…no me matéis…**

.

.

.

=w=

Inspirada en COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGON.

Atzuko-san presenta:

**(HICCUP x LECTORA)**

_**5 Love letters: 5 Cartas de amor.**_

_**(~~~): Su nombre**_

_**(~~~~) Dicen su apellido**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**El largo invierno había arribado a Berck nuevamente, pero esta vez, no se sentía tan fuerte como años anteriores, incluso los comerciantes se habían aventurado a la Isla para ofrecer gran variedad de productos de todo tipo.**

**Las calles estaban a reventar de gente, tanto extranjera como local, Snogeltog no estaba muy lejos, así que el espíritu fiestero estaba en el aire, también celebraban un año de no tener ningún ataque de Dragones.**

**Todos estaban felices. Pero…apartada de aquel sentimiento de alegría, una hermosa aprendiza de herrero se encontraba en la fragua, concentrada en su trabajo en lugar de disfrutar del ambiente. Tan concentrada estaba que no se dio cuenta que alguien la observaba desde la puerta…**

.

.

_Lo único predecible del destino, es que es impredecible…._

.

Golpeaste el martillo contra el ardiente metal por quinta vez dejando salir pequeñas y brillantes chispas, tomaste y lo hundiste hasta el fondo de la tina de agua sacando vapor.

Una vez que el metal se enfrió lo dejaste sobre la mesa del taller y miraste tu trabajo casi terminado, la espada tenía una fina hoja metálica cualquiera pensaría que se rompería al primer golpe sin embargo sabias que en cuanto la afilaras seria el arma más eficaz de todo Berck.

Satisfecha con el resultado limpiaste tu frente del sudor, suspiraste sonoramente mientras te dejaste caer en un pequeño banco y sobaste tus hombros, ese trabajo de herrera te causaba constantes dolores, pero al menos valían la pena. Te recargaste en la pared y cerraste los ojos, después de 5 horas de trabajo era bueno un pequeño descanso, y te relajaste escuchando los pequeños sonidos en la fragua...hasta que...

TOC TOC TOC

-Disculpe...- los golpes y esa voz te hicieron abrir los ojos e incorporarte-Puedo pasar?

Una linda y joven vikinga regordeta de trenzas estaba en la puerta de fragua, sus atuendos eran característicos de otra tribu, seguramente era la hija de algún mercader.

-Adelante...- dijiste y tomaste la espada para envolverla en un trozo de tela gruesa, la muchachita que era seguramente un par de años menor que tú se te acerco tímidamente ocultando algo en su espalda.

-E...es que yo...am…me...me llamo Fedultri, vengo del sur y...yo...yo- alzaste la ceja al ver como su redondo rostro se coloreaba de rojo- me...me enamore de usted **joven herrero**!-te grito con los ojos cerrados y extendiéndote un casco plateado con cuernos de dragón rodeado de una cinta roja y un moño.

**-"joven...?"-** abriste los ojos como platos y cerraste tu boca como una perfecta línea.(O_O), sentiste como todo tu cuerpo perdía color hasta ponerte completamente blanca y tiesa.

-Por favor acepte mi regalo con todo mi amor!- la joven chica abrió sus ojos de cordero degollado y te sonrió dulcemente con ilusión. Jamás en toda tu corta vida te sentiste tan humillada como en este momento y te maldecirte por tener el cabello tan corto.

Cuando tu cuerpo finalmente reacciono miraste a la chica, ella estaba sonreíste, tenía la cara de toda una enamorada, pero lamentablemente tenías que terminar con eso ahora.

-Lo siento- dijiste mientras te quitabas en delantal y dejabas al descubierto tu cintura femenina, -pero soy una chica aunque no lo parezca- y le sonreíste amablemente.

Lo que paso después fue en cámara rápida: la chica te grito varias disculpas entre lágrimas y se fue llorando sin darse cuenta que dejo caer su casco.

Una vez que se fue suspiraste cansada y pasaste tu mano por tus mal cortados cabellos que te llegaban al cuello.

No podías molestarte por algo así, tenías gran parte de la culpa, además tu figura femenina era cubierta por oscuras y holgadas ropas de herrero, tu cuerpo había ganado una ligera musculatura tras dos años de trabajo con Bocón, quien no te conociera, diría que eras un chico, uno bastante apuesto al parecer. Tomaste el casco y lo depositaste en una de las mesas, ella tendría que regresar por eso.

-Baya, baya, por un momento pensé que aceptarías ese regalo, después de todo eres muy "apuesto", ultimo hijo de los ( ~~~~ ).- Abriste los ojos de golpe y sentiste tu sangre hervir en tus venas al escuchar aquella voz…esa maldita voz.

-Que quieres Astrid?

Parada en la otra entrada de la fragua, sosteniendo su famosa hacha plateada con una sonrisa altanera en su rostro, la Hofferson se adentró al lugar con paso ligero, sin apartar su vista de ti.

-Que más voy a querer, vengo a que afiles esto- respondió lanzándote su hacha que atrapaste con una sola mano- tiene que estar en perfectas condiciones para esta tarde, el pueblo dará un espectáculo en la arena y el jefe quiere que muestre mi fuerza a los invitados.- paseándose por las mesas y herramientas, la rubia no despegaba su vista de ti.- ah si, y espero que no te entrometas como el año anterior, no queremos que los mercaderes expandan el rumor de que en Berck hay una "chica que cree en la paz entre Dragones y Vikingos", eso sería muy…humillante.

Apretaste el mango del arma con fuerza y comenzaste a caminar a la rueda de piedra para afilarla, Dioses, eso nunca lo olvidarían! Maldita rubia!

-No me entrometeré, solo procura que el jefe no te oiga hablar así de "Alguien que cree en la paz con los dragones", recuerda que su esposa que en gloria este con Odín, creía lo mismo.-respondiste haciendo girar la rueda contra el filo del metal.

-Si lo se, pero ese tipo de pensamientos absurdos, fueron los que le costaron su vida a Lady Valka, tu tampoco olvides eso (~~~), después de todo, nadie aquí quiere que te lleven los dragones **ci-er-to?**

Frunciste el ceño cuando ella termino de hablar mirándote con superioridad, esa perra…

Una vez que terminaste tu labor, le lanzaste el hacha con mucha fuerza, esperando lograr herirla, sin embargo no lo lograste- Espléndido trabajo, mucho mejor que el de ese inútil de Hipo!-menciono la ojiazul reflejándose en el metal.

-Ya termine, ahora lárgate…

-Ya ya, perdón por hablar asi de Hipo el Inútil,…oh no espera, creo que ahora es "Hipo el Cobarde"?-menciono haciéndote apretar los puños, conteniendo tu gran impulso por partirle la cara con su propia hacha- bueno no importa- comenzó a caminar a la salida contraria moviendo su hacha con diversión, pero antes de salir por completo, decidió continuar jodiendote la mañana mencionando tu apodo, impuesto y solo usado por ella, los gemelos y Patán.- …adiós! **(~~~), "la puta de los Dragones"**

Encendiendo tu ira con esa frase, tomaste un martillo y lo lanzaste a su dirección, la rubia solo lo esquivo y se colocó en posición de batalla cuando tomaste una de las espadas recién terminadas de Bocón- ASTRID! TU PERRA…!

-ALTO LAS DOS!

Ambas miraron como Bocón y Stoick llegaron justo a tiempo para detener tu ataque contra la rubia vikinga.

-No es momento para andar peleando, tenemos invitados en la Isla, Astrid, tu ve y prepárate para el duelo con ese Nadder, y tu (~~~), deja de buscar pelea y regresa al trabajo, no queremos problemas por hoy!-sentencio el líder de la aldea con un ceño fruncido en su cansado rostro.

Ambas bajaron la guardia mirándose con odio. Maldita Astrid…maldita….ella tenía toda la culpa, toda…

.

Ella se fue por su camino, siguiendo al jefe de Berck, con una sonrisa en los labios mirándote con burla, mientras tú te ponías el delantal de cuero, mirándola con odio.

-Ya deja de mirarla asi, no ganaras nada-escuchaste la voz de Bocón a tus espaldas, mientras se ponía una de sus prótesis.-Porque tienes esa manía de echarle pela a Astrid?

-No deja de molestarme cada vez que puede.-respondiste secamente tomando tu espada recién terminada.-Y se aprovecha por que el jefe siempre le da la razón…tch!

-Si ,si niña, lo que digas, pero no le hagas caso, se cansara muy pronto de decir…que…eres…uhh-

-**Puta de los Dragones**...ya ha pasado un año Bocón, no va a dejar de decirlo, es más, creo que ahora se está burlando con ese trio de imbéciles.-respondiste con frustración, en todo este año, ni una sola vez el jefe la había oído decir eso…en todo ese año habias sido humillada por esos 4.

-Uno de ese cuarteto es el próximo jefe de la aldea, además de que es su prometido…-respondió mirándote con complicidad, esperando tu reacción por lo último.

-Patán?...y Astrid?-cuestionaste al borde de un grito de emoción.

-Sí, el evento de matar dragones de esta tarde es para anunciar ese acuerdo! Solo espera un par de meses y Astrid ya estará casada con el bruto de Patán, muy ocupada cuidándolo para que no empiece una guerra con otros pueblos como para insultarte preciosa, no te preocupes.-Dándote un golpe en el brazo, el rubio Vikingo subió la escalera para su dormitorio, donde se recostó en su cama y espero que la tarde pasara sin más novedad. Ambos, el y tu habían pasado toda la semana haciendo y haciendo armas. Perfeccionando unas que otras a falta de ataques de dragones.

Sin una sola redada desde hace meses. Berck se había vuelto un pueblo tranquilo.

Tomaste el arma que habías envuelto en aquella tela y pasaste tus dedos por la hoja brillante. Suspirando con pesadez. Un año sin dragones era igual a 1 año sin saber de Hiccup.

Cuando el reflejo del metal mostro tu rostro, miraste la cicatriz que ahora adornaba tu pómulo.

Y te transportaste a aquel día….

**\+ + +...Un año atrás...+ + +**

El sol se alzaba lentamente sobre el mar, bañando la tierra lo más que podía, pues las nubes llenas de agua y nieve bloqueaban su paso.

En un rincón escondido en el bosque, un Furia Nocturna bostezaba sonoramente al sentir la luz contra su cabeza, expendiendo sus alas, dejando al descubierto al par de enamorados que tenía contra el.

Mirándolos con curiosidad el dragón no se atrevió a despertarlos, era una imagen nueva para el.

Su amigo y jinete abrazaba con fuerza a la hembra entre sus brazos, resguardándola del frio matutino a pesar de aun estar dormido. Mientras ella correspondía su gesto de la misma forma, pegando su rostro a su pecho.

Pasando unos minutos admirándolos a ambos el dragón decidió que era momento de despertarlos, asi que gruño levemente para luego mordisquear la cabeza castaña del varón, logrando despertarlo y con él a la chica en sus brazos.

Ambos tardaron unos minutos en ubicarse, aún estaban soñolientos, pero cuando su mirada se encontró con la de su contrario, sus rostros se tornaron de colores rosados y rojizos.

Separándose como si el contacto con el otro los quemara. Pero sonrientes, pues lo que habían hablado la noche anterior había sido real, y agradecían a Odín por su amabilidad.

***_*_*_*_*Mientras tanto, en la aldea*_*_*_***

Astrid se incorporaba con dificultad en donde quiera que estuviera recostada, con un enorme dolor de cabeza, nunca volvería a beber de esa manera, NUNCA!

Mirando a su alrededor logro reconocer la casa de los gemelos rubios, al parecer estaba dormida en la cama de Brutilda, eso explicaba por qué la rubia dormía a su lado roncando como un Dragón, y claro, en la litera de encima su hermano hacia los mismos sonidos.

Logrando llegar a la mesa más cercana se sirvió leche y cerro sus ojos esperando que el dolor pasara. Pero afuera de la cabaña se oían muchos ruidos, como el del metal chocando contra el suelo, muchas pisadas y voces.

Saliendo tambaleándose de la cabaña, logro ver que varios guerreros tomaban sus armas y sus escudos corriendo de un lado a otro.

-Que sucede?-pregunto la rubia al viento.

-Ya despertaste Astrid! Genial! Vamos ya!- Le respondió Patán, que traía una espada y un escudo con él, exaltado.

-A…donde vamos a ir?

-A DONDE MAS?! Anoche gritaste que había un dragón en el bosque, y todos quieren la cabeza de un dragan tonto que se aparece en pleno invierno.

-Yo…ah…anoche estaba muy…ebria- hablo la rubia bastante nerviosa, si todos la habían escuchado en ese estado se sumaría otra deshonra a la familia Hofferson.

Corriendo seguida de Patán, la vikinga llego a la parte más alta de la aldea, donde el líder del pueblo hablaba con un par de hombres que reconoció inmediatamente.

Los hermanos de (~~~), ambos muy parecidos a su única y pequeña hermana, tenían en las manos su casco y su espada. Quedando a una distancia prudente, escucho como ambos le mencionaban al jefe que su hermana no había llegado esa noche a casa y que no la encontraban.

Astrid conocía a los hermanos de (~~~) y sabia a la perfección que ellos nunca se habían preocupado por su hermana. Lo más seguro es que la usaban de pretexto para ir al bosque ellos solos a "buscarla", mientras buscaban al dragón para llevarse todo el crédito.

-Toda la aldea ira al bosque a buscarla, no tienen que preocuparse- sentencio el líder y las sospechas de la rubia fueron confirmadas cuando ambos hermanos tronaron la lengua y miraron molestos las cosas de (~~~), no había funcionado su plan.

Media hora más tarde, todos se formaron en la entrada del bosque, esperando que Stoick diera la señal de avanzar, detrás del pelirrojo estaba Bocón y la familia (~~~~), en un rincón muy pero muy profundo de sus corazones, sentían preocupación de por su única niña.

***_*_*_*_*Mientras tanto, en la cala*_*_*_*_***

-Estas segura de que quieres venir?-Te cuestiono por quinta vez en los últimos15 minutos el castaño de mirada esmeralda, mientras alimentaba a Chimuelo con los últimos pescados de su canasta.

-Que si Hiccup! No discutamos eso otra vez por favor-respondiste un tanto molesta por sus constantes preguntas.

-Pero….

-Pero nada.- sentenciaste acomodando tus cabellos reflejándote en el hielo, podías ver como tu cuerpo temblaba de frio al no tener tu abrigo.

-E…está bien, nos iremos esta misma tarde- comento sentándose en una roca a tus espaldas.

-En la tarde?, porque no de una vez?-

-No creo que quieras tener aventuras con la misma ropa todos los días verdad? Ve por lo que necesites a tu casa y yo iré a buscar pescado. Estás de acuerdo (~~~)?- pregunto poniéndose de pie caminando hasta donde tú estabas, dándote un tierno beso en la mejilla coloreándolas de rosa.

-Bien, tienes razón, no tardare entonces….y dónde vas a conseguir pescado?-preguntaste mirando a otra dirección, sin atreverte a enfrentar la mirada de tu compañero.

-Supongo que aun guardan provisiones en la cueva al norte de aquí cierto?- cuestiono poniéndose la canasta de pescados vacía en la espalda.

-Ah claro…-dijiste acercándote a él lentamente, tomando su rostro y besando la punta de su nariz con rapidez- Ve con cuidado, prometo no tardarme.

-Bien, vamos- cuando ambos estaban por marcharse Chimuelo gruño, moviendo la cabeza en las direcciones que ambos estaban por tomar, como preguntando "A cual sigo?"

-Tu te quedas aquí amigo, en lo que regresamos.- ordeno Hiccup acariciando la cabeza del Furia Nocturna- Tu espéranos.

Ambos se miraron una última vez antes de comenzar a caminar en direcciones opuestas. Caminando con calma, ignorantes de que un gran grupo de vikingos se dirigía a la cala donde el Dragón esperaba echado en la nieve.

***_*_*_*_*Mientras tanto, en el Bosque*_*_*_*_***

Astrid caminaba nerviosa entre los vikingos, seguida se los gemelos, Patán que se la pasaba mirando el cielo con fastidio y Patapez que temblaba ligeramente por el frio y el miedo.

-Los dragones no aparecen en invierno…y si es negro y pequeño puede ser una nueva especie…puede estar desesperado por comida…hará todo lo posible por alimentarse…al ver que somos los más Jóvenes e inexpertos se ira en contra nuestra! Y nos va ah!

-YA CALLATE!-Gritaron todos al unísono. No era momento para pensar en algo tan tonto.

-Pero…sigo preguntándome…a donde pudo haber ido (~~~)?, no llego a su casa anoche-hablo Brutilda mirando su lanza.

-Sí, y por su culpa cancelamos muestra broma…ah maldición!- grito Brutaceo alzando las manos. Meses preparando ese acto y en el mero día a la chica se le ocurre desaparecer!

-Yo creo que se congelo- menciono Patán hablando con indiferencia- Además, no es para tanto, lo que le haya pasado, estamos mejor así.

-Patán, no creo que debas ser tan insensible…ella era la aprendiz de Bocón…- contesto un poco molesto y asustado el gordo rubio.

-Pues a mi no me importa!- contesto el Mocoso, no tenían derecho a cuestionarlo, el! era el siguiente líder de la aldea y tenían que respetarlo. Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que sus acompañantes se habían detenido, mirando hacia arriba con una extraña expresión en sus rostros- Si se murió o no, si ese dragón se…que están mirando?

-Patán…mira arriba…-hablo Astrid, teniendo un escalofrió en su nuca.

-Uh?- obedeciendo, el heredero de Berck logro ver una figura negra entre las ramas- E...eso no es…

-Es el abrigo que (~~~) tenía puesto ayer..?-Brutilda comenzó a temblar ligeramente, esperando a que alguien la contradijera.

-Si…es ese…pero por qué?- hablo su hermano mirando a Patapez y a Astrid, ambos estaban serios.

-El dragón que Astrid vio anoche…el tal vez…

-La mato?, por eso no la encontrábamos?-Brutilda miro a su hermano preocupada, debajo de la prenda enredada entre las frías ramas, Patán cayó sobre su trasero asustado.

Todos estaban de acuerdo con eso…todos sabían cómo eran los dragones en invierno, cuando hay poca comida y mucho frio…todos imaginaron escenas similares, donde (~~~) era sorprendida en el bosque por el dragón, imaginaron como corrió por su vida y como fue atrapada por la bestia para luego ser llevada volando.

Astrid imagino su cadáver siendo llevado por el animal, como la prenda se resbalo del cuerpo ensangrentado hasta caer en los árboles. Se imaginó que en el momento que vio a aquel dragón en esa cala, que mientras ella lo veía, el animal comía la carne de la muchachita, o tal vez ya había terminado de merendad y estaba reposando su cena.

Los gemelos unieron sus lanzas y bajaron el abrigo, no había rastros de sangre…así que el dragón se la llevo con vida?

Sin seguir adivinando lo que pudo pasar, tomaron la prenda y corrieron en dirección al líder de Berck. Quien recibió la prenda y la explicación de lo que pudo pasar con (~~~).

Detrás de el los padres y hermanos de la víctima miraban sorprendidos y escuchaban un tanto asustados el relato. Rápidamente el rumor que la más pequeña de los (~~~~) había sido devorada por los dragones fue propagándose por los presentes.

Stoick tomo el abrigo y se lo entregó a la madre de la chica, quien lo tomo en brazos, sintiendo una pequeña tristeza y un gran alivio, al menos ya no tenían una boca más que alimentar.

-TODOS! AVANCEN! ENCONTREMOS AL ASESINO! MATEMOS AL DRAGON!-Con ese grito de guerra los vikingos corrieron en la dirección que la chica Hofferson les indico.

.

.

Caminaste con dificultad por la ruta congelada. Sentías el frio colarse por tus ropas y tus dedos estaban muy fríos. Este año el invierno había llegado un poco más fuerte que años anteriores y tú sin tu abrigo. Ah, pero nada se podía hacer.

As que te abrazaste a tu misma mientras caminabas, mirando al suelo para no caerte, sin embargo pudiste notar como pequeños insectos y mamíferos corrían en dirección contraria a la tuya.

-Umm?- miraste la huida de los animalitos con una ceja alzada, eso no era muy norma…

-**TODOS! AVANCEN! ENCONTREMOS AL ASESINO! MATEMOS AL DRAGON!**

La voz de Stoick el Basto resonó en tus oídos, escuchaste los pasos de apresurados de los guerreros y como los animales a tus pues buscaste refugio por mero instinto, así que te ocultaste detrás de un grueso tronco, y en pocos instantes los vikingos pasaron por donde estabas de pie un instante antes. Asomando ligeramente tu cabeza lograste distinguir a tu familia, sorprendiéndote al ver que tu madre tenía tu abrigo en su brazo.

-MATEN AL DRAGON! MATEN AL DRAGON!

-"Dragon..?"- pensaste confundida al escuchar sus gritos de guerra. Sin saber por qué, tus piernas se movieron solas, corriendo agachada aun lado de los guerreros, dándote cuenta que estaban dirigiéndose rápidamente a la cala.-"CHIMUELO!"

Sin tiempo para dudar toaste un camino distinto, tu instinto te gritaba que tenías que llegar a donde el Furia Nocturna se encontraba, haciendo en tu mente cientos de preguntas de cómo y cuándo se enteraron que había un dragón en Berck. Pero no era momento para preguntas, tenías que llegar a la cala y sacar al dragón de ahí, buscar a Hiccup y marcharse de la isla.

Al norte de la cala Hiccup llenaba la canasta con delicioso y apestoso pescado congelado para su amigo, sin embargo algo le decía que algo no estaba bien. Levantándose de donde estaba agachado miro la dirección a donde la aldea se encontraba, sintiendo su sangre helar cuando pudo notar movimiento entre los árboles, como si algo grande o numeroso se abriera paso por el bosque en dirección al escondite de su amigo. Cerrando la canasta y ocultando sus huellas comenzó a correr gritando a punto de entrar en pánico el nombre de su amigo.

.

.

Con el corazón a punto de salir de tu pecho por el esfuerzo de correr a todo lo que tus piernas daban, llegaste al borde de la cala, sentiste un gran alivio al ver que los habitantes de la aldea no habían llegado aún,- Gracias Odín!-

Pero esa momentánea felicidad fue apagada cuando tus pies se resbalaron por el piso congelado- AH! AHH!- Haciéndote caer entre las ramas duras y frías, hiriendo tu cuerpo hasta que caíste amortiguada por la nieve.-Ahh…auch…

***_*_*_*_*Mientras tanto, en la cala*_*_*_*_***

Chimuelo miraba con atención como los peces se movían lentamente por detrás del hielo del pequeño lago, sentía mucha hambre, y su jinete aun no regresaba, ni tampoco la…hembra…de su "hermano". Abriendo sus verdes y tóxicos ojos el dragón encontró felicidad ante ese pensamiento, tal vez no fuera un experto completamente en las relaciones de parejas de los humanos, pero algo le decía que su amigo humano tenía pensado tomar a la hembra que tanto quería como su compañera.

Cerro los ojos imaginándose como serían las crías de esa unión, tendrán tantas crías a la vez como los de su especia o los tendrían de acuerdo a las temporadas?

Pero un golpe bastante fuerte lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y ponerse en guardia. Al parecer algo había caído.

Acercándose lentamente a una de las paredes de la cala, gruño con fuerza y se preparó para atacar cuando algo entre la nieve se movió con pesadez-.-Ahh…auch…-

Reconociendo la voz inmediatamente el dragón sonrió y lamio el rostro de la chica cuando se liberó de la nieve que la rodeaba, sintiendo un sabor metálico en su legua, encontró que la "hembra de su jinete" estaba con varios raspones en todo su cuerpo, de los cuales sangre brotaba lentamente.

-Chimuelo!...oh dioses!, te...tenemos que…i...irnos de aquí…-lograste decir al ponerte de pie, sintiendo tu ropa húmeda por la nieve, y el frio haciendo de las suyas en tu cuerpo.-Ra…pi..-apenas y podías hablar, todo el calor que habías ganado corriendo había quedado en el lugar donde habías aterrizado.

Logrando captar tu mensaje, el dragón camino detrás de ti con entusiasmo, sin darse cuenta que la nieve se había pegado a una gran parte de su silla de montar cubriéndola casi por completo de blanco, sin embargo, presintió peligro, sus pupilas se pusieron como rejillas y sus dientes salieron de su escondite en sus mandíbulas. Antes de que pudieras hacer algo para calmarlo, el animal te tiro al suelo, posicionándose encima de ti, cubriéndote con su cuerpo alzando las alas y rugiendo lo más alto que pudo cuando varias figuras armadas bajaron a la cala.

-Maldición…-susurraste al ver a Stoick con su hacha en alto, mirando con odio a tu protector-Hiccup…

***_*_*_*_* en el bosque*_*_*_*_***

.

Hiccup corría lo más rápido que podía, escuchando el rugido de su dragón no muy lejano a su ubicación. Rezaba a todos los dioses que Chimuelo estuviera bien. En un momento se encontró con las huellas de una gran cantidad de botas en la nieve, confirmando sus sospechas y su gran miedo. Pasando entre las piedras, llego al lugar donde entro por primera vez un par de años atrás, el escudo seguía en el mismo lugar con nieve casi hecha hielo a su alrededor. Antes de que lograra saltar para encontrarse con su amigo, una voz le helo por completo.

-Maldita bestia…asi que al fin te dejas ver…Furia Nocturna…-

-"Papa…"- con inseguridad, el castaño alzo la cabeza para poder ver a su progenitor con su arma en alto, caminado lentamente en dirección a su amigo dragón-"No…No"

.

-Maldita bestia…asi que al fin te dejas ver…Furia Nocturna…- Stoick sentía su sangre hervir al ver al dragón de las leyendas frente a él, aquel "Diablo" estaba sobre el cuerpo herido y ensangrentado de la aprendiza de Bocón, la pobre chica tenía un rostro de pánico, sin embargo no él no sabía que no era por estar debajo de la cría maldita de relámpago y la muerte misma.

-jefe…espere…se lo imploro…-susurraste sin saber que más decir, podías ver a tu familia detrás del líder de la aldea, a todos tus hermanos con sus armas en alto, a tu padre que parecía tener resaca por las bebidas de la noche anterior y a tu madre con tu abrigo a cuestas. Todo se había complicado.

-Tranquila (~~~), no permitiré que esa bestia te mate, confía en mi-hablo el imponente Vikingo comenzando a rodear al dragón-Que nadie se entrometa, este es mío!

-"No…no…papa…detente…-Hiccup estaba asustado por la escena ante sus ojos, si esto seguía Chimuelo moriría, tenía que pensar en algo pronto.

-Por favor jefe, déjeme ayudarle!- La voz de Astrid llamo su atención, encontrándose con la figura de la chica que una vez amo de pequeño, con su hacha en la mano, dispuesta a matar al dragón

-Esperen por favor! NO LE HAGAN DAÑO! NOO!- tu voz llamo su atención, a pesar de estar en "el papel de presa" con el dragón encima de ti. Encontrando valor al ver tu rostro, el castaño comenzó a buscar una manera de detener el conflicto sin ser descubierto por los aldeanos y su padre. Sonriendo se oreja a oreja cuando logro encontrar algo que lo ayudaría con su plan.

.

-Que estás diciendo (~~~)?! Estas a punto de ser devorada por esa bestia y..!-no le permitiste a Astrid seguir hablando, pues continuaste gritando.

-NO VA A HACERME DAÑO! EL SOLO ESTA PROTEGIENDOME! NO ES MALO! NO ES UN MOUSTRO! POR FAVOR CREANME!

-Y como explicas esas heridas!? Y tu abrigo en el bosque!? DONDE ESTABAS ANOCHE!?-Callaste de inmediato ante el cuestionamiento furioso del líder de Berck.- NO ME SALGAS CON ESAS TONTERIAS!

-POR FAVOR! ESCUCHE…-pero antes de que pudieras continuar Chimuelo se lanzó contra Stoick, gruñendo con furia, al verlo como líder de esa manada-NO! DETENTE!

-STOICK!-Gritaron Bocón y el padre de Patán.

-JEFE!-Gritaron todos los demás vikingos cuando el dragón se posiciono sobre el cuerpo del pelirrojo, triunfante, con la el hocico abierto a punto de preparar una bola de plasma.

-DETENTE!-te incorporaste con dificultad, corriendo en dirección a aquellos guerreros de distintas especies, sintiendo un mar de emociones en tu interior-"no! NO! NO PELEN MAS!"-pensabas al correr, pero las piedras ocultas entre la nieve detuvieron tu carrera, logrando frustrarte y comenzar a llorar de la impotencia- NO! CHI..!

Pero antes de que lograras decir el nombre del dragón, un rugido se escuchó el en viento, haciendo que todo se detuviera un instante.

Los vikingos se agacharon al reconocer el sonido que tantos problemas les causaban en las redadas. Chimuelo y Stoick detuvieron su lucha al escuchar el rugido.

Por tu parte, sonreíste ligeramente al reconocer que aquella voz no era de un dragón.

-**FURIA NOCTURNA! AL SUELO!-**

Todos esperaron el impacto del ataque, pero lo único que sintieron fue frio, mucho frio, una gran cantidad de nieve de los arboles cercanos les había caído encima a todos, incluso a ti y a Chimuelo.

-CORRE!- gritaste cuando sacaste la cabeza de la nieve y viste a Chimuelo hacer lo mismo. Obedeciéndote el Furia Nocturna salto quedando sobre la nieve, pero algo lo freno cuando estaba por correr. El líder de la aldea había logrado tomarlo por una de sus patas y no pensaba soltarlo.

-BESTIA INFERNAL!-Con su otra mano, alzo su hacha dispuesto a lanzarla contra el cuerpo desesperado del dragón cuando intentaba liberarse.

-NO! **STOICK! SOLO LO EMPEORARA!**

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar aquella frase, que lo hizo recordar innumerables momentos de su pasado. Volteando su mirar a tu dirección, y por un segundo no logro verte a ti, en tu lugar la imagen de su fallecida esposa le gritaba que parara, con su hermosa voz y su perfecto rostro.

-Val…-susurro antes de que el Furia Nocturna golpeara su rostro con su cola, soltándose de su agarre.

Sonreíste al ver a Chimuelo libre, solo faltabas tu y…

-Ahh! No!-te quejaste al no poder mover tu pierna izquierda, sintiendo un inmenso dolor en ella. Tan concentrada estabas en gritar que no te habías percatado que al caer tu pierna se había fracturado. Antes de poder quejarte nuevamente, el Furia Nocturna te había tomado de la ropa, sacándote de entre la nieve. Antes de poder agradecer el gesto, sentiste como te tomaba de los hombros y comenzaba a aletear.

Levantando tu mirada, te encontraste con los ojos verdes de Hiccup, cubierto por la negra piel de solo no se tobaba en el lomo del Chimuelo. Ambos agradecieron a los dioses que nadie se había dado cuenta de la silla ni la prótesis en la cola.

-(~~~)! PELEA!- la voz del jefe de la aldea llamo tu atención, lograste verlo arrodillado en la nieve siendo ayudado por Astrid. El hombre tenía un rostro de ira y pánico al verte a un par de metros en el aire, herida y siendo llevada por el Dragón, retomando sus peores recuerdos de tiempo atrás, muy similares a los vividos en ese instante.- ASTRID! NO LO PERMITAS!-gruño el pelirrojo a su acompañante, que rápidamente alzo su hacha, arrojándola a tu dirección.

-ASTRID! NO..Uhg!- el metal logro herir la garra del dragón, haciendo que por acto reflejo te soltara, no solo había logrado herir al Chimuelo, si no que tu mejilla había ganado un corte por el perfecto filo del arma.

-AH! (~~~)…-Hablo en voz baja el jinete de dragón, mirándote caer. Intentando estirarse para atraparte.

-Hiccup…huyan…-hablaste tu en un tono que el pudiera oír. Los dioses no deseaban que estuvieran juntos, aun no era momento. Así que apartaste la mano de un ligero golpe y cerraste los ojos, esperando el impacto contra el suelo.

Hiccup te miro caer, sintiendo una gran tristeza en su ser, pero respetando tu decisión, ambos amigos volaron lo más rápido que pudieron, alejándose de Berck sin mirar atrás.

-SI!-Celebraron los vikingos al comprobar que estabas con vida después de haber sido atrapada por los fuertes brazos de Bocón.

-Uh…-hablaste al intentar abrir los ojos- Bocón…

-Tienes suerte de estar viva muchachita! Es un día de suerte.- te respondió al sentarte en el suelo para poder inspeccionar tu pierna, todos te rodearon, comenzando a hablar cosas que no podías distinguir, pero fueron apartados rápidamente por el líder de la aldea.

Stoik te miro en silencio, con severidad. Tenía de esas miradas con las que intimidaba a su hijo cuando estaba en Berck.-Que estabas haciendo?...por qué protegías a ese dragón?!

-No era peligroso!-intentaste defenderte, aun siendo el jefe tenía que dejar de estar tan ciego!- El solo trataba de…!-

-PROTEGERTE! NO DIGAS TONTERIAS! EL QUIERIA MATARTE!

-Eso no es verdad! En sus ojos pude ver amabilidad, ternura! No era una bestia!

-ESOS DRAGONES MATAN A NUESTRA GENTE!-te grito tomándote de los hombros con brusquedad. En más de una ocasión habías visto que hacía lo mismo con Hiccup cuando era pequeño.

-Y NOSOTROS A ELLOS!-Gritaste empujándolo, para zafarte de su agarre.-Por favor! ESCUCHENME! **PODEMOS TENER PAZ CON LOS DRAGONES! SI TAN SOLO LES DIERAMOS UNA OPORTUNIDAD! NO TENDRAN QUE MORIR NADIE DE AMBOS BANDOS! NO QUIERO QUE NADIE DE AQUÍ MUERA!**\- Suplicaste mirando a los habitantes de Berck- POR FAVOR ESCUCHENME!

-ESTO NO ES UN JUEGO **VALKA**!-Ante ese grito, tú y todos los demás guardaron silencio, mirando al jefe de la aldea con sorpresa y miedo.

-Ya basta…Ese dragón se escapó, no quiero que nadie hable del tema otra vez!- hablo el líder dirigiéndose a su pueblo.-Y tu…-dijo mirándote a los ojos. Por primera vez, supiste lo que Hiccup sentía ante esa mirada, tan profunda, intimidadora… y superior.- No vas a volver a hablar de esas tonterías de "Paz" entre nosotros y ellos ME ESCUCHASTE?!-

Tus piernas temblaban, Stoick el Basto parecía una montaña frente a ti, una bestia.

-Si vuelvo a escuchar una palabra más sobre eso salir de tus labios, te atare a un mástil y te echare al mar! **NO PERMITIRE QUE ESA DEMENCIA SE PROPAGE EN ESTA ALDEA! TODOS DE REGRESO! OLVIDEN QUE ESTO SUCEDIÓ!**

Su imponente voz logro hacer que algunas aves volaran en los alrededores. Todos rápidamente corrieron en dirección al pueblo, asustados por el carácter del líder.

Stoick llamo a Bocón para que lo siguiera, dejándote arrodillada en el piso, temblando con los ojos abiertos de terror por las palabras del **Líder de Berck**. Tus padres y familiares de alejaron de ahí con rapidez, dedicándote una mirada de desprecio por la deshonra que los habías echo pasar, lanzándote tu abrigo a la nieve a un lado tuyo.

Los más jóvenes se te quedaron hasta el final aun atemorizados. Mirándote en el suelo.

Patapez se acercó a ti después de haber tirado su escudo y su espada, para ayudar a levantarte sin apoyarte en tu pierna herida, llamándote por tu nombre en varias ocasiones, pero sin conseguir una respuesta de tu parte.

-Y a esta que le pasa?- pregunto Patán.

-Está en shock…eso creo…

-Sí que me dio miedo el jefe…-hablo Brutaceo mirando a su hermana.

-Si, es la primera vez que lo oigo gritarle a alguien que no es Hiccup! Y confundió a (~~~) con su esposa Valka!- grito más fuerte la gemela, para luego ponerse frente a ti sonriente y maliciosa- Bueno no me sorprendería que el jefe fuera a tu casa uno de estos días a pedir tu mano! Jajaja la esposa de jefe! Igual de loca que la anterior!- se burló al igual que su hermano, chocando sus cascos.

.

La burlas se detuvieron minutos más tarde, Patapez de llevaba en brazos mientras regresaban a la aldea por el camino más largo. Tu no decías ni una sola palabra, solo mirabas al cielo preguntándoles a los dioses porque habían manipulado el destino de esa forma. Como se habían enterado de que Chimuelo estaba en la cala?

-Por cierto (~~~), ya le agradeciste a Astrid por haberte salvado la vida?-la voz fastidiosa de Patán llamo tu atención, logrando hacerte voltear a su redirección y a la de Astrid.

-Umm?

-Si! De no haber sido por ella, nunca habríamos llegado a la cala a tiempo para salvarte! Y ella logro que el dragón te soltara! Es doble agradecimiento por que….

No podías seguir escuchando lo que el Mocoso te decía, solo tenías una frase en mente:

"**De no haber sido por ella, nunca habríamos llegado a la cala"**

Era su culpa…era la culpa de Astrid de que todos fueran a la cala!

DE NO HABER SIDO POR ELLA….tu e Hiccup podrían estar por reunirse…para salir de Berk…y empezar de nuevo.

-Hump! No tienes que agradecerme, solo actué como una vikinga lo habría hecho!- la escuchaste hablar con superioridad.

-Hey no puedes dejarlo así nada más! Tienes poder sobre ella! Salvaste su vida!-Gritaba Brutilda entre risas con su hermano.

-De que se ríen?-cuestiono Patán mirándolos con extrañeza al igual que Astrid. Sin tiempo que perder los gemelos corrieron hasta la rubia y susurraron a su oído varias cosas indecentes sobre ti, con el dragón encima y la supuesta "razón" por la que no habías muerto de frio aquella noche. Sacándole una sonrisa malvada y asquerosa a la rubia Hofferson.

-Ya se cómo vas a recompensarme (~~~), y tendrás que obedecerme…-susurro cerca de tu rostro mientras caminaban.-Tendrás que aceptar este apodo…pues es lo mejor que te define…-

Sentiste un escalofrió recorrer tu espalda, eso no era nada bueno.

-Alto!, tengo algo que decir! ESTE SERA EL NOMBRE CON EL CUAL CONOCEREMOS DE AHORA EN ADELANTE A (~~~)! YA NO SERA (~~~) LA APRENDIZ DE BOCON!

Todos esperaron ansiosos las palabras de Astrid, y algo en tu pecho te decía que ibas a golpearla si decía otra palabra más.

La Hofferson te miro directamente y sentencio:- DESDE AHORA SERAS CONOCIDA COMO **(~~~), LA PUTA DE DRAGONES!**

-Astrid! Eso no es correcto!-chillo Patapez, sintiendo vergüenza ante esas palabras y el nombre de su compañera en esa frase, los demás y Astrid se rieron a carcajadas. Pero toda risa paro cuando te abalanzaste contra la rubia, aun con tu pierna herida, te le pusiste encima como Chimuelo lo hizo con Stoick y comenzaste a golpearla con puño cerrado. No podías negar que en tus venas corría sangre Vikinga. Eras agresiva de naturaleza.

-ASTRID! TU PERRA DE PORQUERIA! TIENES TODA LA CULPA! TODA! MALDITA! TE VAS A TRAGAR ESE PUTO NOMBRE! ME LAS PAGARAS!

En ese momento los chicos se encargaron de separarte de la rubia, confundidos por tus palabras.

Astrid solo rio con sangre en sus labios mientras tú la mirabas con odio intenso.

**\+ + +...En la actualidad...+ + +**

Unos golpecitos te sacaron de tus recuerdos, miraste la puerta para encontrarte con un niño pequeño, que no superaba los 10 años. Era de otra aldea seguramente por que no lo reconocoste.

-(~~~)? Es usted señorita?-pregunto con inocencia al verte levantarte-Traigo algo para usted!-Grito extendiéndote una bolsita de cuero.

-Para mí…de quién?-cuestionaste un tanto insegura.

-De un hombre! De pelo café! Le manda esto! Me dio unas monedas por traérselo-respondió dándote el paquete y luego salir corriendo.

Quedándote sola en la fragua, con los ronquidos de Bocón como música, abriste la bolsa, concentrándote con varias piezas de oro y gemas de gran valor, hermosas y brillantes- Pero quien pudo..?-te preguntaste en voz alta, pero un trozo de papel fue te dieron la respuesta, la perfecta letra de Hiccup en tu nombre y para cerrar con broche de oro, lo último que contenía la bolsa era un enorme y brillante huevo verde con rojo, lizo y tibio.

Tomando el huevo en tus manos lo examinaste con cuidado, admirando contra la luz del fogón la apenas visible figura del dragón bebe en el cascaron.

-Auuhh-susurraste con ternura y abrazaste el regalo con cariño contra tu pecho.

Fuera de la Fragua, una mirada verdosa miraba tu espalda por la ventana, con adoración y una sonrisa en sus labios. Y en un instante, se encontraba corriendo en dirección al bosque, seguro que su plan iba en marcha.

.

.

.

.

CAPITULO ENTREGADO MI QUERIDA GENTEEE!

Gente: ES MUY CORTOOOO!

YO: YA SE!

(se desmaya) Tres horas exprimiendo mi cerebro sirvieron para algo! AH! Al fin nos encontramos más y más cerca del final…y eso es. _**Excelente**_ (imita voz de Sr. Berns (¿?) de los Simpson XD)

Ok a responder cometarios….. :D…..

**Circe Salazar**: *escupe* Yo tampoco la tolero, la odio como puedes ver en este cap. Gracias por tu paciencia y espero que este cap te agrade ;)

**Koisshi Saotome Ackerman: **Maah Mahh ya no tiene que esperar Ackermar-san! Gracias por su paciencia!

**Dgdhsf: **espero que este capítulo fuera de tus expectativas. ;)

**Fany Jackson: **Gracias por tu paciencia.

**snowflakes013: **No fue una orden…pero lo repito déjame review XD!

….

Bueno gente! Eso es todo! Espero que los haya complacido!

Que pasen buenas tardes, días, noches.

Me despido y pido su paciencia para el siguiente capitulo.

A 27 de marzo de 2015

**Se despide Atzuko-san**

-….


End file.
